


Love

by Clexa90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Lexa and Clarke had an unexpected guest and it was abby  
Clarke when to meet her mom with lexa  
Hi heda , abby said  
Hi abby lexa said  
I have to ask if I can talk to Clarke alone  
Yes of course, find me later Clarke  
What do you want to speak about that lexa can’t be here  
Are you and lexa together  
How did you find out  
I can see it, one question are you in love with her  
Yes I have fallen so in love with her. I also have something to tell you.  
Why? What, explain now  
She is not the commander with me and she understands me like no one has ever not even you and I am so to say that but its true. I am engaged to lexa , she asked me last night  
I am happy for you and I hope you have a amazing life with her but its lexa or me. You have to choose  
I am sorry mom but I choose her , she is my soulmate and I can’t live without her so I am staying here and I am going to miss you and I hope you know that I love you  
How can you choose her  
Because she is lexa and I haven’t been this happy in my life before but I hope you change your mind. I think you will love lexa. Shes the most amazing person I have ever met  
I cant but im glas you found someone  
Clarke went to lexa and told her everything that happened and lexa said im sorry that happened and I will always be here and I love you.

Please comment if you want me to continue


End file.
